Amazed
by Sara Myles
Summary: A HarryLuna tale with minor hints of HermioneDraco. Harry finds Luna gazing in the astronomy tower. Teen hormones, and a combination of lustlove happen. Harry learns something.


**Amazed**

_Every time our eyes meet,  
This feeling inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take!  
_

"Luna? Are you okay?" Harry asked, inching forward. Luna leaned dangerously over the window ledge.

"I'm fine, Harry. I'm just watching them. They're arguing again," she said, gesturing towards a couple. Harry couldn't see them.

"Who?"

"Draco and Hermione, of course," said Luna, as if It were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," said Harry. "Hermione is supposed to tutor him, but he makes it impossible."

"No," said Luna, turning. "He likes her. Hermione is your friend, Harry, but around Draco she takes the defense pretty quickly. She'd like him, too." Luna's eyes swept up and down, glancing over Harry.

Harry's heart leapt.

"You shouldn't do that Harry," said Luna calmly. "I can read you like a book."

_Baby when you touch me, _

_I can feel how much you love me,  
And it just blows me away. _

"Oh, yes," said Luna smiling. "You're wondering how it would feel to have me here." As she spoke she stepped close, put his arms around her waist; she put her arms around her neck and lay her head on his chest.

"Oh," said Harry. It wasn't so much a word as a breath, surprised. "Luna, don't."

She picked her head up.

"Shut up and kiss me."

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything,  
I can hear your thoughts; I can see your dreams, _

He kissed her and when he pulled away, he saw her clearly for the first time. She was not Looney Lovegood, she was beautiful.

"You don't want me to stop," he said.

"See, you do know what you're doing," said Luna. She took her hair tie out, letting it fall around her. She shook her head out,

_I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever,   
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you. _

She untied his robes; he let them fall to the floor. He took of her sweater; she placed his hands on herself. They removed their clothes, layer by layer, touching, kissing, tasting, seeing. Harry trembled slightly.

"Be gentle, " she said, and he knew.

_The smell of your skin,  
The taste of your kiss,  
The way you whisper in the dark.  
_

Luna waited as Harry just looked. He had never seen anything like it. He knew anatomy; one did not get to be seventeen without some basic knowledge. They never mention in textbooks that your heart beat so fast that the whole world must be able to hear it; there was no record of the animal instinct that says go now! Somehow he controlled himself on a conscious level. His body would not cooperate.

"I don't think we should," he said, uncertain.

"I trust you, Harry," said Luna and leaned in to him. She knew he wanted to; she could feel that much poking into her stomach.

"Go slow," she said.

He did. She gave a small utter of pain and Harry looked concerned.

"Go on," she whispered.

_Your hair all around me,  
Baby you surround me,  
Touch every place in my heart. _

_Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

"Don't leave me, Harry," she whispered silently.

"Never," he said. She reached to her right and grabbed a necklace made of butterbeer caps.

_I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you,   
It just keeps getting better.  
I wanna spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever,  
Every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

He tied them back around her neck, kissing just below where they lay.

"Why do you wear those?" he asked, tracing her stomach.

"They stand for important memories."

"Tell me," he said. "I won't tell."_  
_

_Every little thing that you do,  
Every little thing that you do,  
I'm so in love with you,  
It just keeps getting better.  
Wanna spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side,  
Forever and ever,  
Every little thing that you do,  
Oh, every little thing that you do,  
Baby I'm amazed by you._

"This one is from when my mum died; this one is from when Dad first bought The Quibbler. This one I have from when I first came to Hogwarts. I keep this one to remind me of the DA. This one is from that fight at the ministry."

She hesitated.

"Go on," he said, playing with her hair.

"This one is from when we spoke at the end of my fourth year."

"Oh?"

"I knew I loved you then."

"They all make sense." He kissed her, nibbling a bit here; a little more there.

"There will be another one tomorrow," she said softly.

"Professor, you'll never _believe _what's going on!"

"What now, Digmitton?" said McGonagall weakly.

"Potter and Lovegood! In the astronomy tower!"

"I know. Malfoy and Granger are doing the same thing on the grounds."

"Well? You have to do something!"

"I am."

"Stop them!" cried Digmitton.

"She knows what she's doing!" said Dumbledor.

"This is a school," said McGonagall softly. "I'm letting them learn."


End file.
